


Wielki kant

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames rezygnuje z perfekcji. W zamian prosi Arthura o samochód.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielki kant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a long con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160291) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Wielki kant

 

— Mogę pożyczyć samochód w najbliższy weekend? — pyta Eames w poniedziałek.  
Pada deszcz i Arthur wiezie go do szkoły.  
— Którego dnia dokładnie? — Arthur upija łyk kawy z kubka termicznego, prowadząc jedną ręką.  
— Pewnie w sobotę — odpowiada Eames, wpatrzony w krople spływające po przedniej szybie.  
— Jasne, nie ma sprawy — godzi się Arthur.  
Zaczyna skręcać na podjazd pod szkołą, ale Eames zatrzymuje go słowami:  
— Nie trzeba, pobiegnę. — I sięga po torbę na tylne siedzenie.  
— Zobaczymy się za parę dni, co? — mówi Arthur. Ma pracę poza miastem, która potrwa do czwartku. — Zadzwoń, gdyby coś się działo.  
— Dobra. Powodzenia — żegna go Eames, a potem wysiada i przygarbiony pędzi w deszcz.

***

— No to jak? — Eames opiera się ramieniem o jedną z szafek stojących szeregiem pod ścianą i spogląda na Bethany Walker. — Kiedy zaczniesz mówić mi „cześć”?  
— Co? — pyta Bethany, ledwo zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. — Przecież nawet cię nie znam.  
— Jeszcze nie — odpowiada Eames, a wtedy ona unosi głowę i patrzy uważniej.  
Eames również się jej przygląda. Długie, lśniące brązowe włosy, schludna sztruksowa minispódniczka, obcisły czarny sweterek.  
— Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi — odzywa się wreszcie Bethany obojętnie i wyjmuje z plecaka błyszczyk do ust.  
Eames śmieje się krótko.  
— Dobra, jak sobie chcesz — mówi i odpycha się bokiem od szafki.  
Tyle wystarczy na poniedziałek — przypuszczalnie ma czas do środy, najpóźniej do czwartku przed południem, jeśli chce wyrwać ją na sobotę. Nastawia się już na trochę cierpliwości, ale los postanawia zrobić mu niespodziewany prezent. Jakiś dupek szturcha go w bark, przystawia nos do twarzy i warczy:  
— Hej, przestań się jej narzucać, pierdoło jedna.  
— O, więc to ty decydujesz, z kim wolno jej rozmawiać? — kontruje Eames swobodnym, przyjaznym tonem, za to okrasza go jednym z uśmiechów Arthura, chłodnym i ostrym.  
Chłopak odwraca się, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie. Eames wzrusza ramionami i zerka na Bethany, która stoi z otwartą pomadką w dłoni i nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.  
— Wiśniowa? — pyta ją cicho.  
— Uhm.  
— Tak też myślałem — mówi Eames, robi małą przerwę, nie za długą, a potem dodaje: — Na razie.  
— Czekaj, ja nawet nie wiem… Jak ty masz na imię? — woła za nim Bethany.

***

Większość wieczorów pod nieobecność Arthura Eames spędza na kolacjach u Mal i Doma. Arthur powtarza im wprawdzie, że Eames doskonale poradzi sobie sam, ale Mal niezmiennie argumentuje: „Zje u nas coś lepszego niż twoje paskudne mrożonki, nie sądzisz?” i Eames niemal zawsze się z nią zgadza. Mal i Cobb są rozmowni, a ich dom, zastawiony ciężkimi antycznymi meblami, pęka w szwach od książek i zabawnych bibelotów. Mal porusza się po nim boso, ubrana w jedwabne kimono, i zaciska dłonie na swetrze Doma, witając go w progu namiętnym francuskim pocałunkiem tuż przed nosem Eamesa; gotuje pracochłonne potrawy, które wymagają użycia każdego garnka w kuchni, i opowiada Eamesowi długie, ocierające się o nieprawdopodobieństwo historie o nieznanych mu ludziach. Dom jest nieco mniej ekstrawertyczny, ale Eamesowi podoba się, że w porównaniu z Mal daje wrażenie spokoju i stabilizacji, że mijając ją, dotyka dołu jej pleców, a ona nieruchomieje i uśmiecha się lekko, intymnie.  
— Chcesz dziś trochę poćwiczyć? — pyta Dom podczas deseru.  
— Mam lekcje do odrobienia — odpowiada Eames, a widząc, jak Mal wywraca oczami, dodaje: — No ale naprawdę.  
— Źle na niego wpływasz — mówi Dom do Mal, a potem do Eamesa: — Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi, szkoła jest ważna.  
— Oczywiście, że szkoła jest ważna — zgadza się Mal. — A twoje zaangażowanie wzbudza podziw. Pamiętam, kiedy Arthur cię przygarnął, próbował nas przekonać, że straszny z ciebie gagatek…  
— Nie ujął tego w tych słowach — wtrąca się Dom dyplomatycznie.  
— …kłamczuch, złodziejaszek i notoryczny kanciarz — kończy Mal.  
— Co w ustach Arthura brzmi wręcz wylewnie — uzupełnia Dom, gestykulując łyżką.  
— Wyobraźcie więc sobie moje zdziwienie — kontynuuje Mal — gdy okazuje się, że nie dajesz się namówić nawet na maleńki sen, dopóki nie skończysz jakiegoś bzdurnego wykresu szlaków handlowych z jedenastego wieku albo innego potwornego idiotyzmu, który zadano ci na ten tydzień.  
— Może przygotowuję wielki kant? — odpowiada Eames.  
Mal wybucha śmiechem i pochyla się nad stołem, dokładając mu jabłek z kruszonką.  
— W tym wypadku pozwól udzielić sobie małej rady: przestań aż tak dążyć do ideału, to budzi w ludziach podejrzliwość.  
— Nie dążę do ideału — mówi Eames.  
Kompletnie skopał sprawdzian z chemii w ubiegłym tygodniu i nie przeczytał _Wielkiego Gatsby’ego_. Poza tym większość kieszonkowego, które otrzymuje od Arthura, wydaje na papierosy, chociaż za każdym razem, gdy Arthur przyłapuje go na paleniu, obiecuje zerwać z nałogiem. Czasami chodzi też do galerii handlowej i kradnie portfele, jedynie po to, żeby nie stracić wprawy, tak na wszelki wypadek. Arthur często patrzy krzywym okiem na jego oceny z matematyki i każe wyjaśniać, skąd wziął taki a nie inny wynik, powtarza mu, że nie ma co marzyć o karierze we współśnieniu, jeśli nie potrafi rozwiązać prostego równania, i nie przestaje dawać mu do zrozumienia, że byłby o wiele lepszy, gdyby tylko się bardziej postarał.  
Mal macha niedbale ręką.  
— Załóżmy, że jesteś we śnie — tłumaczy. Mnóstwo jej wyjaśnień zaczyna się akurat w ten sposób. — Wolałbyś nie dawać obiektowi powodów do podejrzeń i znaleźć się pod jego baczną obserwacją, prawda? Musisz być przekonujący, ale nie krzykliwie perfekcyjny. Nigdy zbyt idealny.  
— Ale… Zwrócę na siebie uwagę również wtedy, gdy zrobię coś źle — oponuje Eames.  
— Dokładnie — mówi Dom, włączając pełny tryb wykładowcy. Jeżeli Eames zada jeszcze jedno pytanie, wyląduje w jego gabinecie, gdzie do północy będzie patrzył na diagramy rysowane przez Cobba na tablicy. — Najlepszą metodą na uniknięcie odkrycia przez obiekt jest pokazanie mu stłumionej wersji tego, co chce zobaczyć, w sposób zachęcający i atrakcyjny, ale nie nieskazitelny, po prostu… mieszczący się w sferze komfortu.  
— Tylko bez fajerwerków — dodaje Mal, opierając podbródek na dłoni. — I nawet jeśli chodzi o coś, czego twój cel gorąco pragnie, odniesiesz większy sukces, jeśli uda ci się wprowadzić do oszustwa element prawdy, rozumiesz?

***

O kurwa, myśli Eames, kiedy Bethany — bladożółta sukienka, długie nagie nogi, błękitne spojrzenie, najładniejsze cycki w szkole — uśmiecha się do niego szeroko z jednym wielkim „weź mnie” w oczach i mówi:  
— Hej, ty.  
Eames patrzy na jej oddalające się plecy, idealnie odrzucone do tyłu włosy, materiał sukienki kołyszący się tanecznie wokół bioder przy każdym jej kroku. O kurwa.

***

— Cześć, Lisa — mówi Eames w środę, ociągając się z wyjściem z klasy po dzwonku.  
— Cześć — odpowiada dziewczyna powoli.  
Eames garbi lekko ramiona.  
— Siedzę z tyłu — wyjaśnia i wskazuje na swoją ławkę. — Wiesz, ja… hmm, nie odzywam się za często.  
— W porządku — mówi Lisa, pakując rzeczy do torby.  
— Przepraszam. Wiem, że musisz iść na trening, ale…  
— Co, śledzisz mnie? — Lisa gwałtownie podrywa głowę, a Eames cofa się o krok, przełykając ślinę.  
— Nie, ja tylko… chciałem zapytać o twój… Kurcze, przepraszam, nigdy nie umiałem… nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. W mojej starej szkole nie było dziewczyn.  
— Naprawdę? — pyta Lisa. Jej zaciśnięta na pasku plecaka ręka rozluźnia się odrobinę.  
— Tak.  
Eames przestępuje z nogi na nogę, rzuca jej nieśmiały, nerwowy uśmiech i pozwala przyjrzeć się sobie. Nosi dziś jedną z koszul, które Arthur kupił mu do pracy, ale z podwiniętymi rękawami i wyciągniętą na spodnie. Przez pół przerwy obiadowej stał przed lustrem w łazience, mnąc kołnierzyk aż do uzyskania właściwego efektu.  
— W czym nie byłeś dobry? — odzywa się Lisa wreszcie.  
Lisa Perkins zbiera same celujące, zna odpowiedź na każde postawione na chemii pytanie, ale nie wyrywa się z nią często, jest małomówna, ściąga aż za jasne blond włosy w ciasny koński ogon, ma kwadratową, ładną twarz, nosi dżinsy do poobijanych adidasów i uprawia bieg przez płotki. Eames obserwuje ją jakiś czas przez wtorkowe popołudnie, patrzy, jak jej ciało porusza się na bieżni, wyskakując wprzód i w górę, nie bez wysiłku i z determinacją. Jest szybka, czasami po pokonaniu ostatniego płotka biegnie aż za łuk toru, unosząc kolana wyżej i wyżej. Widok jest przyjemny i Eames, oparty o trybuny i ukryty przed jej wzrokiem, zostaje na boisku dłużej niż to konieczne.

***

Arthur wraca w czwartek późnym popołudniem, co jednak pasuje, bo Lisa kończy trening dopiero po czwartej. Są w połowie rozwiązywanego zadania, kiedy Arthur pojawia się w progu ze swoją torbą podróżną. Lisa siedzi po turecku na kanapie, a Eames, notując, na przystawionej do stolika pufie. Oboje prostują się na widok Arthura.  
— Cześć — mówi Arthur i mruga krótko. — Eames.  
— To jest Lisa — przedstawia ją Eames.  
Lisa sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej i uśmiecha się grzecznie.  
— Pomaga mi w pracy domowej z chemii — dodaje Eames.  
— Jasne, w porządku — odpowiada Arthur. — Miło mi cię poznać — zwraca się do Lisy.

***

— Nadal potrzebujesz samochodu w ten weekend? — pyta Arthur po kolacji.  
Eames przytakuje. Arthur uśmiecha się do niego, ukazując zarys dołeczków w policzkach. Ma na sobie dżinsy i rozpinaną pod szyją koszulkę, której brakuje kilku guzików. Jego włosy są wciąż wilgotne po prysznicu i opadają na oczy. Może dziś znów wybiera się do Holly, może Eames będzie leżał bezsennie w pościeli i czekał bez końca na jego powrót, wiedząc, że Arthur przewraca się z nią w łóżku, całuje ją i pieprzy, podczas gdy ona obejmuje go nogami w pasie. Piękna, olśniewająca Holly.  
— To świetnie — mówi Arthur. — Cieszę się, że nawiązujesz przyjaźnie.  
— Tak — odpowiada Eames. — Mam jeszcze… uhm, tego, niedokończone zadanie — mamrocze, żeby móc wyjść do swojego pokoju i nie musieć patrzeć na Arthura, na cień zarostu na jego szczęce, ostry kontur kości policzkowych, na wielką, upokarzającą ulgę w jego oczach, że Eames przestanie wreszcie zadręczać go swoim głupim, dziecinnym zakochaniem.


End file.
